1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to golfing accessories and, more specifically, to a golf ball retrieving accessory that can fit on the end of a standard golf flag stick and which can assist in retrieving golf balls from hazards including water hazards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices are generally known for retrieving golf balls. Frequently, golf balls are lost in hazards including pools of water from which they then need to be retrieved. Known retrievers generally comprise a net or cup attached to a handle for scooping up a ball that is located in a body of water. The retrievers either have moving parts which are unreliable or nonmoving parts which require excessive manipulation and dexterity in order to capture and retrieve the golf ball. Prior art golf ball retrievers with moving parts are difficult to operate and are expensive to manufacture. Prior art golf ball retrievers without moving parts are often also difficult to manipulate because they require balancing the golf ball or moving the golf ball within the retriever itself in order to properly retain the ball during retrieval. Certain of the prior art devices require pressure to be placed on the ball before it can be adequately captured. Other prior art devices require great patience to use and experience in perfecting the technique employed.
In addition, some golfers feel that having a retriever showing among their golf clubs somehow reflects on their prowess and is suggestive of poor golf skills. It presupposes their inability to avoid hazards and produces the idea of a poor golfer who frequently must retrieve errant golf balls. Some golf ball retrievers are secured to the end of a golf club grip or shaft. However, applicant is unaware of any current designs which can fit on the end of a standard golf flag stick.
It would be desirable to provide an easily manipulated golf-ball retriever that has no moving parts to wear out, is compact and thus a requires minimum of storage space, is able to be hidden from view until needed and is capable of attachment to a standard flag stick. It would also be desirable to provide such a golf ball retriever which is capable of retrieving a ball which is submerged in a water hazard. Additionally, it would be desirable to have a golf ball retriever that is rigid and durable enough to easily displace a partially covered golf ball for retrieving purposes if the ball is covered with sand or mud.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a retriever attachment that maybe quickly and easily attached or detached from a standard golf flag stick without the use of tools.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that is compact and light weight, that may be conveniently carried in a pocket, a golf bag or snapped onto a belt, and that requires a minimum of storage space.
Another object of the invention to provide a device which facilitates the retrieving of golf balls, and the like, from water hazards and other relatively inaccessible locations, with a minimum of time and effort.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, that is easy to clean, and that is durable.
The above objects and advantages are achieved by providing a ball retrieving body that can fit on the ferrule end of a standard golf flag stick. The preferred retrieving body has a first, generally cylindrical extent which includes a fluid narrowing profile and a second elongated extent which protrudes from the sidewalls of the first extent. The second extent has a ferrule opening at one end with an inside diameter sized for engaging the tapered end of the ferrule of a standard golf flag stick. The fluid narrowing profile, as well as a plurality of drainage apertures, together create a xe2x80x9cventurixe2x80x9d type effect in use which helps to hold a golf ball within the ball retrieving body during retrieval operations.
Additional objects, features and advantages will be apparent in the written description which follows.